


For a Very Important Date

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone who doesn't like rabbits isn't going to be impressed with <i>Alice in Wonderland</i>.</p><p>I won an award. Unsung Hero in the Where's My Cookie (drabble) category at <a href="http://rwsawards.livejournal.com">Running With Scissors Awards</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Very Important Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: late.

“Rabbits and cards and painted roses?” Anya dropped the book. It hit the table with a loud thud. “Children read this?”

Giles closed the cash register and wished the customer a good day. “ _Alice in Wonderland_? It has a different connotation outside of the demonic community.”

“Do you know what 'I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date.' means in Y'gar'esh?”

Giles removed his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief. “That's not one of my strongest demon tongues.”

“You can't translate it makes it okay for innocent little children to read about blood rituals and poisonings and... and... rabbits?”


End file.
